The Rogue's Hime
by Ongaku-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, hime from the Kumogakure Province. Hyuuga Neji, her fiance. A mysterious rogue man. When you're a hime with no chance at your own opinion, what do you do when you when you're given a chance at life? First fanfic, onegai give me feedback!


**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. That belongs to ****Kishimoto Masashi. However, I have never read a plot exactly like this one. NO STEALING! Mah plot-bunny!**

**Author's really quick note: PLEASE READ!: **Okay so this is the first story I've ever worked up the courage to put up here. Yes it is slightly AU, but there WILL still be ninjas and ninjutsu. I really want feedback on this story; if it's good, bad, terrible, or even "wish I had mind-bleach". Anything and any comments are much appreciated :) Now on with the story.

* * *

My life was signed away the day Chichi-ue met Hyuuga Neji-san (1), the nephew of his Province Army general. However, let me start at the beginning of that day and tell you of my life. I am Haruno Sakura, the hime of the Kumogakure Province, and this is my story.

My story begins on a sorrowful day when General Hyuuga Hiashi-san and his nephew came to call upon our imperial house. Chichi-ue ordered my personal maid, Yamanaka Ino, to prepare me in one of my finest kimonos, which was a deep red to compliment my hair and had a ryuu that wrapped up the side to my shoulder in golden thread. The obi was black to contrast the red fabric and golden thread.

"Ino," I asked, "why have Hyuuga Hiashi-san and Hyuuga Neji-san called upon us today?"

"I am sorry to say, Sakura-hime, that I believe it may be about an agreement for marriage between yourself and the honorable, young Hyuuga-sama." Ino replied somewhat delicately.

I quieted down after her soft statement and allowed Ino to arrange my hair into a formal design complete with two beautiful hair chopsticks that were made of gold. Glancing into the mirror, I saw a dramatic transformation. Where my hair had once been rolling down my back in waves, it was now twisted into a knot placed high on my head and my face was dusted in powder with some lipstain. My kimono flowed slightly around my feet as a turned, satisfied with my natural appearance.

When finished examining myself, I left quickly for the tea room. My socked feet padded lightly as I walked. Turning a corner, a young man, coming from the direction I was headed towards, stumbled into my body, knocking us both to the floor. Muttering a hurried apology, he stood up, helped me to my feet like a gentleman, and then ran off.

As I was about to dismiss the handsome young man from my mind as just a rushed servant that I had not seen yet, a group of the imperial house's guards came hastening down the same hallway from which the young man came. However, noticing myself standing in the corridor, the guards stopped and bowed.

"Sakura-hime, please forgive me for asking, but did that street trash touch or harm you in any way?" one guard asked nervously.

"No." I answered curtly, "Now if you will excuse me, I am sure to be late for a meeting."

The guards quickly stepped aside, and bowed once again, allowing me to pass before they continued on their way. I also continued down the corridor, stopping at the closed down to the tea room. Soft voices drifted through the wood, reaching my small ears.

"So we are in agreement that my daughter and your son's marriage would be beneficial to us both," stated Chichi-ue.

"Yes," came the reply from a voice that I assumed to be General Hyuuga-san's, "I agree entirely."

Tired of Chichi-ue making all of my life's decisions for me, I decided that this was the time to interrupt their talk with a soft knock to the door before sliding it open. My first sight was of Chichi-ue, Hiashi-san, and a young man with long, deep, chocolate brown hair whom I assumed to be Neji-san sitting together around the low tea table.

"Daughter," Chichi-ue admonished, "you are terribly late and I am afraid that we have already finished our conversation."

"I am sorry, Chichi-ue. I was accidently detained. I assure you that it will not happen again."

"Very well," said Chichi-ue, as he accepted my apology, "now come and meet your new fiancé, Hyuuga Neji-san. However, both Neji-san and also Hiashi-san have stayed past when they needed to leave, therefore you will have no time to formally talk to Neji-san."

"That is okay, Chichi-ue. It was my own fault. Let me at least accompany our guests out as a repayment."

"Yes, that would be appropriate." Chichi-ue commented. "Do so."

* * *

(1) I am using a more informal title because Sakura is a hime and Neji is technically below her status in this story. Don't like it? Don't read on.


End file.
